mishter_romainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Suggestions and Plans
John 3:16 '''For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him should not perish, but have everlasting life.''' Here on this wiki we wish to form a close group of users who are like a family. Since the current users are all Christians, it is our wish that we all be in agreement with most, if not all issues. We know that not all share the same exact doctrines or beliefs; however, the Bible did not intend for there to be separate doctrines, only one. If we disagree on an issue, then it is our wish that we either quickly resolve the problem, or agree to ignore it. We do not want our group of users to be divided over petty issues. In the long run, we as believers all believe the same thing, that Jesus came to earth as a child, died on the cross for our sins, and rose again on the third day and is sitting at the right hand of the throne of God. II Timothy 3:16-17 16 ''' 16 All scripture is given by inspiration of God, and is profitable for doctrine, for reproof, for correction, for instruction in righteousness: 17 That the man of God may be perfect, thoroughly furnished unto all good works.''' It is also our wish that we use this wiki to edify those who are interested in learning church doctrine. Several of us have had formal training in Biblical studies and know how to interpret the Word of God. Others of us have extensive Bible knowledge. While we agree that no one is perfect, we also agree that there is one correct interpretation to the Scripture, and that it should be taught to others. Becoming a believer in Christ is the first step, but that is only the beginning. The next step is growing in wisdom and knowledge. I Thessalonians 5:12-22 '''12 And we beseech you, brethren, to know them which labour among you, and are over you in the Lord, and admonish you; 13 And to esteem them very highly in love for their work's sake. ''And'' be at peace among yourselves. 14 Now we exhort you, brethren, warn them that are unruly, comfort the feebleminded, support the weak, be patient toward all ''men''. 15 See that none render evil for evil unto any ''man''; but ever follow that which is good, both among yourselves, and to all ''men''. 16 Rejoice evermore. 17 Pray without ceasing. 18 In every thing give thanks: for this is the will of God in Christ Jesus concerning you. 19 Quench not the Spirit. 20 Despise not prophesyings. 21 Prove all things; hold fast that which is good. 22 Abstain from all appearance of evil.''' Thirdly, we wish to be an encouragement to those around us. The best way to do this is through prayer. It is our wish to begin a weekly Bible study on this wiki; the day and time is yet to be decided. It is also our wish that we post prayer requests so that others of us are aware of and can pray for these requests. We are well aware that it is human nature to promise to do something, then to fall short and say "I meant to do that, but I wasn't able to, but I'll do it next time." NO! Do not say that! Take care of it now! Discussion on this is continued below. Prayer Requests '''I Thessalonians 5:17 Pray without ceasing.''' '''2 Timothy 1:3 I thank God, whom I serve from my forefathers with pure conscience, that without ceasing I have remembrance of thee in my prayers night and day.''' Prayer is the most powerful weapon we have against Satan and his fiery darts (and fiery purple coffee xD) so it is of utmost importance that we remember to pray for one another. Our suggestion is this: if a user has a prayer request, they can post it on a moderator or admin's wall under the title "*insert current date*-*insert prayer request*" that way the admins know the date it was posted and that it is a prayer request. The admin will then proceed to post it to a public page labeled "PRAYER REQUESTS" which will be edited weekly according to whether prayers were answered or not. Weekly Bible Verses Another thing which we suggest is a weekly Bible verse selection. Users can contribute Bible verses that they came across in their devotions, or that made an impact on them, or just a verse that they really enjoy. Admins will choose a verse and display it on the wiki's homepage, along with a brief expository explanation to the selection. Conclusion Remember, this is still in the planning stages; however, we believe that this can be extremely beneficial to those users who are participants of this wiki. We ask you to please be patient with us and to help us make this wiki fun and beneficial! '''1 Corinthians 14:40 Let all things be done decently and in order.''' הוד לאלוקים''''' '''''(hod la-elohim) '''''Glory to God!''''' =